Naruto NT7
by Forum for Series
Summary: Naruto agora é Hokage porem nossa história gira em torno de dois garotos: Yamakizu Anidaro e Katsumoto Soisem Leia e descubra mais sobre essa emocionante historia
1. Os dois grandes ninjas

Duas sombras passam com uma velocidade vertiginosa por uma planície na calada da noite. Um estava perseguindo o outro. A incrível velocidade do primeiro espantou o perseguidor, um shinobi de altíssimo nível, pois apenas alguém de grande nível poderia superar sua velocidade. A distância entre eles diminui até que o perseguidor consegue alcançar o primeiro. Este usava um capuz negro, impossibilitando de ver seu rosto. Corriam lado a lado, quando o encapuzado diz:

- Pela mascara suponho que você seja da ANBU da Vila Oculta da Folha, certo?  
O outro estava com uma mascara japonesa de um gato, branca com faixas vermelhas saindo das orelhas em direção ao centro da mascara.

- Certo. Agora que sabe de onde sou, tire seu capuz para que eu veja quem é você.

- Como quiser – responde o encapuzado retirando o capuz.

Seu rosto estava putrefeito, como se já estivesse morto há meses. Suas órbitas estavam vazias, sua boca escancarada. De repente seu corpo cai no chão como se tivesse perdido a vida naquele instante. O ANBU pára e analisa seu adversário caído no chão. Realmente, parecia estar morto há um bom tempo e estava sendo controlado por um tipo de jutsu proibido. Ficou intrigado de haver tamanho poder em apenas um servo morto. Olho para a lua e se perguntou o que estaria acontecendo. Virou-se de volta à Vila Oculta da Folha e disparou no horizonte com um pressentimento de que algo monstruoso estava para acontecer.

CAPÍTULO 1: OS DOIS GRANDES NINJAS.

Konoha passava por uma longa temporada de paz. Vinte anos haviam se passado após a grande guerra entre as Vilas Ocultas e a organização Akatsuki, detentora de oito Bijuus. O único Bijuu que essa organização não conseguiu capturar foi a Kyuubi, a raposa de nove caudas, aprisionada em Uzumaki Naruto, o Sexto Hokage de Konoha.  
A vila continuava pacata, com poucas modificações na vida das pessoas. Na Montanha Hokage estavam os rostos dos seis Hokages de Konoha, que lutaram e se sacrificaram por ela.

A Quinta Hokage, Tsunade, continuava viva, porém decidiu que era mais sensato deixar a segurança da vila nas mãos dos novos shinobis.

Nossa história começa na Academia Ninja, lugar onde todos os shinobis passam e aprendem o básico da arte ninja. A sala dos pré-formandos estava cheia, porém silenciosa. Todos respeitavam o professor Nara Shikamaru, o primeiro a quem foi oferecido o cargo de Sexto Hokage, porém este recusou, alegando que seu lugar era educando as crianças, os reis da vila. A atenção de todos os alunos estava no discurso do professor...

- Atenção a todos. Amanhã é um dos dias mais importantes na vida de vocês. Amanhã será o Exame Gennin, que é o marco inicial na vida ninja de vocês.

...exceto por dois alunos.

- ANIDARO, ACORDE! SOISEM, PARE DE DESENHAR E PRESTE ATENÇÃO NA AULA!  
Yamakizu Anidaro tinha cabelos verdes até os ombros, olhos verdes, duas marcas triangulares na duas bochechas, usava um boné com a aba virada para trás e dormia em quase todas as aulas. Katsumoto Soisem era um ninja de média estatura, cabelos negros bagunçados, olhos também negros e profundos e costumava desenhar na carteira.

- Hã? – exclamou Anidaro ao acordar e observar que todos estavam os encarando com uma expressão mortal na face.

- Humpf! Que saco! – disse Soisem impaciente.

- Vocês precisam se fixar na aula ou não conseguirão ser nada na vid... – Shikamaru foi interrompido pelo soar do sinal.  
TRIIIIMMMMMMMM.(Onomatopéia ridícula oO)

- Ufa, até que enfim terminou a aula – pensa Shikamaru. – Ei, ei! Não tão rápido, ainda tenho que passar a lição de casa – grita para Anidaro e Soisem que saíram correndo da sala.

- Droga! Esses garotos não têm jeito.

Atravessaram rapidamente toda a vila em direção ao Ichiraku & Fran, o melhor restaurante de Konoha.

Ao chegarem gritaram em uníssono: ME VÊ UMA LASANHA!

- É pra já – responde Fran, um renomado cozinheiro estrangeiro que havia se casado com a filha do velho Ichiraku, e trazido para Konoha uma receita de lasanha que já se igualara ao lámen na popularidade.

Em instantes Fran trouxe dois suculentos pratos repletos de lasanha.

- ITADAKIMASU! – disseram os garotos e começaram a devorar os pratos com voracidade.

- Olá garotos – disse uma voz familiar atrás deles.

- Oi Shikamaru-sensei – respondeu Soisem aborrecido.

- Vocês não vão estudar para o Gennin Shiken? O teste é amanhã, e se não passarem não poderão progredir na carreira ninja.

- Estudar não dá futuro – disse Anidaro ironicamente.

- Então ta, o futuro é de vocês mesmo. Só não me culpem quando não passarem no exame. Até mais – respondeu virando-se e acenando.

Anidaro também acenou, mas foi para Fran: - Eu quero mais lasanha.

Shikamaru parte pensando como estranhos eram esses garotos, mas mesmo assim via grande potencial neles.

Ao fim do almoço, Anidaro e Soisem andavam em direção de suas casas, vizinhas. Uma boa solução para abater a solidão por ambos não terem pais.

Passaram toda a tarde trancados em suas respectivas casas, treinando sigilosamente um novo jutsu que aprenderam em uma aula secreta com o Hokage de Konoha. Anoiteceram e dormiram cedo, ansiosos pelo grande dia que estava por vir.  
Acordaram logo cedo e se preparam para um dia que seria um dos mais importantes de suas vidas e teriam que enfrentá-lo com seriedade.

Saíram de suas casas e juntos foram para a Academia Ninja, passando pelas casas de outros alunos, vendo-os serem abraçados por seus pais, desejando-lhes boa sorte no teste. Isso entristeceu os garotos, que nunca souberam do paradeiro de seus pais.

Chegando na Academia, vários alunos já estavam presentes, ansiosos e temerosos pelo exame. Quando o sino do inicio da aula bateu e todos já se encontravam presentes. Shikamaru-sensei entrou na sala e disse:

- Atenção a todos, o Gennin Shiken vai começar logo. Irei chamá-los em duplas para realizarem o teste. A prova é resumidamente uma mistura de Bunshin com Henge no Jutsu, ou seja, cada um de vocês deverá se multiplicar em três, e depois transformá-los em três pessoas à sua escolha. Primeiro Akimichi e Ling.

Akimichi Chukari, garoto alto e magricela, com cabelos loiros e curtos, e com olhos azuis, e Ling Makaro, jovem com cabelos negros bagunçados e óculos saíram da sala acompanhando Shikamaru.

Todos que restaram na sala estavam apreensivos esperando sua vez, porém Anidaro e Soisem eram os que estavam aparentemente mais nervosos.

A porta abriu e Shikamaru chamou mais dois:

- Komato e Hiruku, agora são vocês – disse Shikamaru para duas garotas. Komato Niguiri, uma jovem com cabelos castanhos divididos e Hiruku Kasila, com longos cabelos loiros.

E o tempo foi passando, muitos outros alunos foram chamados até que...

- Yamakizu e Katsumoto, agora são vocês – chamou Shikamaru.

Eles o acompanharam pelo corredor sendo seguidos pelos olhares aflitos dos outros estudantes que ainda não haviam sido escolhidos. No fim do corredor entraram em uma sala espaçosa com uma mesa central. Nessa mesa estava sentado o Sexto Hokage, com vários Gennins e Chunnins atrás dele. Shikamaru sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado do Hokage.

- Bom, já expliquei antes como será o teste, preparem-se.

Os jovens se alongaram no tablado em frente à mesa. Shikamaru estranhou. Esses garotos eram tão afobados e brincalhões, porque eles pareciam tão nervosos?

- Então vamos começar. AGORA!

Ambos se posicionam um ao lado do outro, juntam suas mãos fazendo o selo da ovelha, concentrando seu chakra e dizem juntos:

- BUNSHIN NO JUTSU. HENGE NO JUTSU.

Uma nuvem de fumaça cobre toda a sala. Aos poucos ela vai sumindo e a visão dos corretores começa a ficar mais nítida.

- OIROKE NO JUTSU!

No tablado estavam um clone do Hokage e um clone de Shikamaru rodeado por garotas nuas.

- Ah, não. Onde eles aprenderam esse jutsu idiota – pensa Shikamaru.

- Ah, sim. Eles conseguiram efetuar o jutsu com um sucesso fenomenal – pensa babando o Sexto Hokage, um Ero de primeira.

Então acontece uma pequena explosão e eles voltam a sua forma natural à gargalhadas.

- Hahahahahahahahahaha – riram olhando as caras assustadas dos corretores.

- Muito engraçado né, sensei. Gastamos horas treinando esse novo jutsu – disse Soisem.

- Com quem vocês aprenderam esse jutsu idiota? – perguntou enfurecido enquanto o Hokage olhava para o outro lado disfarçando.

- Com alguém muito poderoso. – responde Anidaro.

- Imagino. – Disse Shikamaru olhando para Naruto que tentava, freneticamente, disfarçar.

- Mas então, sensei, passamos ou não?

- Bem, na minha opinião foi um jutsu de muito mau gosto. Essas coisas de pervertidos. – diz fazendo uma cara realmente feia.

– Contudo, vocês realizaram o necessário para passar no teste. Fizeram ótimos Bunshins e se transformaram em várias pessoas diferentes. Sinto em dizer, mas...

... Vocês passaram!

- YEAHHHHH!!

- Podem pegar suas bandanas. Agora vocês são reais ninjas de Konoha. Parabéns.

Os garotos se dirigiram para a mesa dos corretores e pegar suas bandanas ninjas, símbolo que se tornaram ninjas graduados.

Soisem pega a sua, dobra-a e amarra em seu braço direito. Anidaro olha para sua, sem saber onde colocá-la, guardou-a no bolso. Havia tido uma ótima idéia.

- Bom, agora vocês são ninjas graduados. Não precisarão mais vir à Academia. A não ser amanhã, quando faremos o sorteio dos times e conhecerão seu novo sensei. Bom, então até lá.

Os garotos saíram irradiando felicidade. Passaram pelo corredor zombando dos outros alunos com seus novos hatayates. Enfim estava tudo em seu devido lugar. O falso nervosismo não passava de um teatro para intensificar a brincadeira. E tudo correu conforme o planejado.

Saíram da academia em direção de suas casas, felizes e realizados. Naruto olhava-os do andar superior, lembrando-se da sua época de gennin. Esses garotos realmente eram parecidos com ele. Deu um sorriso. Parecia que dois grandes ninjas acabavam de surgir.

--

Bem galera..

esse eh o primeiro cap... to com o segundo pronto...jaja posto

espero q gostem

;D


	2. O novo time 7

CAPÍTULO 2 – O NOVO TIME 7

O despertador havia tocado há apenas um minuto e Soisem já estava de pé. Tomou um banho, escovou os dentes, trocou seu pijama por seu traje cotidiano (uma calça preta e camiseta vinho) e foi até a escrivaninha, pegou sua nova bandana e amarrou no braço como havia feito no dia anterior. Enquanto isso, o despertador de Anidaro já havia tocado faz 15 minutos e ele estava cogitando a possibilidade de se levantar. Soisem como já conhecia seu amigo deu algumas batidas na parede para avisar que ele estava atrasado. Anidaro levantou com um pulo e se aprontou na maior velocidade possível, pois apesar de sonolento, por ter ficado até tarde acordado colocando em prática sua idéia do que fazer com sua bandana.

Ele já havia saído e se encontrado com Soisem na porta quando ele avisa que ele havia esquecido o boné que para Anidaro era sagrado. O amigo deu uma risada e tirou das costas seu boné, mas para espanto de Soisem não estava como ele estava acostumado, mas na parte contrária a aba estava a placa da bandana que eles haviam recebido no dia anterior.

Os dois começaram a conversar sobre o que aconteceria naquele dia, quem seriam seus novos companheiros, seu novo sensei, sobre que coisas teriam de fazer depois de conhecer seu novo sensei. Eles discutiam e deixavam seus pés fazerem o usual percurso até a academia ninja. Quando já estavam na metade do caminho quando ouviram uma voz conhecida, porem não muito querida.

- To indo mãe! – Era Komato Niguiri, uma garota muito bonita, mas, como muitos diziam, mais macho que muito garoto. Ela era filha dos donos do maior restaurante de Niguiri (bolo de arroz japonês) de Konoha, que por seu amor ao que faziam, deram o nome do seu produto a sua filha. Era uma garota muito inteligente, que gostava de estudar, mas para os garotos só gostava de puxar o saco do professor. Por suas inúmeras piadas sobre a garota ela batia muito neles – Olá garotos! Tudo bem com vocês?

- Tava bem até agora – respondeu rispidamente Anidaro.

- Porque você diz isso? Você não gosta de mim? – Pergunta ela dando um soco no braço de Anidaro que fica mole por alguns instantes.

- Não tenho nada contra você. Só não gosto da sua mania de bater em mim.

- Mas você merece – Diz ela furiosamente.

- Claro, claro! – Dizem juntos os garotos tentando evitar apanhar mais.

Neste momento ela percebe que ambos os garotos possuíam bandanas.

- Vocês passaram!? – Diz ela perplexa - Nunca imaginei que vocês tivessem capacidade para isso. Sempre foram tão vagais.

- Ei! – Retrucou Soisem – Nossas notas são tão boas quanto as suas.

- A gente só não é tão nerd – Disse Anidaro. Os dois garotos caíram na gargalhada enquanto Niguiri ficava vermelha de raiva. Eles começaram a correr com ela no encalço deles e só perceberam onde estavam onde estavam quando chegaram ao seu destino.

Niguiri parou e respirou profundamente. "Não posso perder a postura por causa desses dois. Outra hora vou poder me vingar" pensou enquanto se dirigia a sala de aula. Ao entrar viu que os garotos já estavam lá conversando com Akimichi Chukari, com o qual, pelo que ela sabia, já tinham aprontado muito juntos. Ela entrou sem falar com ninguém como fazia todos os dias e se dirigiu a primeira fila de cadeiras.

Os garotos já tinham chegado há alguns minutos quando Shikamaru sensei entrou na sala. Todos se sentaram rapidamente e Anidaro comentou para os amigos:

- Parece que ta todo mundo aqui.

Soisem deu uma olhada em volta e indagou:

- Será que todo mundo passou?

- Silencio – Disse Shikamaru sensei silenciando imediatamente a turma – Antes de tudo, quero parabenizar vocês, pois em toda a história da academia ninja, nenhuma turma inteira havia sido aprovada...

Shikamaru não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois nesse momento a turma começou a comemorar e dar vivas. Shikamaru pigarreou e não foi necessário repetir pois em poucos segundos a turma já havia se aquietado.

- Como ia dizendo – Continuou ele – Nunca havia acontecido isso na história da academia ninja, ainda mais quando esse foi um dos testes mais difíceis realizados. Agora irei começar a divisão dos times. Passei grande parte da noite selecionando a dedo quem deveria compor qual time e durante a manhã mostrei aos senseis e eles escolheram qual time gostariam de treinar e agora irei apresentar os times e seus respectivos senseis. Time um...

Nesse momento Anidaro que estava deitado em sua carteira pegou no sono e Soisem que ainda estava prestando atenção pegou em seu bolso um desenho e começou a desenhar na carteira. Shikamaru já havia chamado seis times e apresentado a seus sensei. Nenhum dos garotos haviam sido chamados ainda até que:

- O time sete será composto por: Yamakizu Anidaro – Ele viu Anidaro dormindo então disse mais alto – YAMAKIZU ANIDARO.

Soisem, que sabia que o amigo não iria acordar, pois aquela cena se repetia quase todos os dias, deu um cutucão no amigo que levantou em um pulo dizendo:

- Presente!

Todos que estavam na sala caíram na gargalhada. Shikamaru com sua usual cara de tacho disse:

- Agora que o primeiro integrante do time está acordado posso apresentar os outros. Komato Niguiri...

Nesse momento o coração de Anidaro quase parou, ele olhou para a garota que estava na primeira fila e não sabia se era sua imaginação mais viu um sorriso de psicopata no rosto da garota.

- Boa sorte companheiro – Disse zombando Soisem que adorava fazer um deboche do amigo que estava pálido.

- E o terceiro integrante – Continuou Shikamaru – Será Katsumoto Soisem.

Nesse momento Soisem ficou mais pálido que o amigo que apesar de muito pálido conseguiu dar umas risadinhas para debochar do amigo dizendo:

- Boa sorte para nós!

- Os três dirijam-se a porta. – Finalizou Shikamaru.

Niguiri se levantou rapidamente e olhou para os dois. Seu olhar dizia que iria matá-los se eles não agilizassem. Eles se levantaram e foram quase correndo foram até a porta. Lá fora estava parado um homem alto, com cabelos compridos e olhos esbranquiçados. Ele vestia um colete verde sobre uma camisa estilo quimono creme e calça preta. Anidaro se adiantou a todos e perguntou:

- Ei tio, você é cego?

Antes de qualquer coisa acontecer Shikamaru abriu a porta dizendo:

-Não. Esse é seu novo sensei Hyuuga Neji. – E agora disse direcionado a Neji – Esses são seus novos pupilos: Komato Niguiri – Ele apontou a garota.

- Olá sensei – Disse Niguiri se curvando respeitosamente – É uma honra poder ser aluna de um dos maiores gênios do clã Hyuuga.

Neji acenou com a cabeça, mas não falou nada.

- Esse é Yamakizu Anidaro – Continuou Shikamaru.

- Oi! – Disse Anidaro com um bocejo seguido de um sorriso.

Neji continuou em silêncio, então Shikamaru prosseguiu:

- E este é Katsumoto Soisem – Soisem balançou a cabeça e pela primeira vez Neji falou. Sua voz era fria e ele era direto:

- Obrigado Shikamaru. Pode deixar que a partir de agora eu vou tomar conta desses garotos – E agora disse para as crianças – Sigam-me!

Ele saiu da academia com as crianças na cola dele. Ele não disse nada e se dirigiu até uma torre no meio da cidade. Em todo o percurso ele não disse nada. Eles subiram ate o último andar, era um sala redonda com um pilar no centro, embutido as paredes havia um sofá, em frente ao sofá estava uma mesa de centro com vários tipos de guloseima.

Neji indicou para eles se sentarem no sofá e se servirem a vontade. Anidaro e Soisem não pensaram duas vezes. Correram até o sofá e começam a comer as guloseimas. Niguiri foi andando calmamente até o sofá, sentou-se e esperou até o sensei falar.

- Bem... Li a ficha de vocês e decidi lhes dar uma chance – Disse secamente – Mas antes do teste eu decidi que queria conhecê-los melhor.

As crianças ficaram se olhando até que Soisem decidiu falar:

- Sensei, o teste já foi ontem.

- Não é esse o teste que estou me referindo.

- Mas que teste você ta falando então? – Perguntou Anidaro

- O teste para saber se vocês têm oque é necessário para se tornar um ninja.

- Então – Disse Niguiri – O exame genin foi ontem.

- E não nos falaram de nenhum outro teste – Adicionou Anidaro.

- Eu sei. Cada sensei tem seu jeito de avaliar seus alunos. Eu só aceito treinar meus alunos se eles passarem em um teste senão, eles são enviados a academia para treinar para o ano seguinte.Mas deixe isso para depois – Disse no momento em que viu que Soisem e Anidaro já iam reclamar – Nesse momento quero conhecer vocês. Quais seus sonhos, do que vocês gostam e coisas do gênero.

Os garotos se olharam esperando alguém tomar a iniciativa, então Anidaro falou:

- Sensei... Porque você não começa então?

- Certo – Disse Neji – Meu nome é Hyuuga Neji, sou um mebro da Bouke, família secundaria que é responsável pela proteção da família principal. Sobre meus sonhos, prefiro não comentar. Existem poucas coisas que eu gosto e muitas que não gosto. Agora o próximo.

Os dois garotos pensaram a mesma coisa "Não adiantou nada essa apresentação dele" enquanto Niguiri não conseguia parar de pensar em quão incrível era seu novo sensei. Ela já tinha lido sobre ele em alguns livros da biblioteca da escola, contava sobre as muitas lutas que ele enfrentou e que ganhou a maior parte delas.

Anidaro sem esconder a decepção com a apresentação do sensei disse:

- Então ta... Eu começo. Meu nome é Yamakizu Anidaro tenho 11 anos, não sei quase nada sobre minha família. Meu sonho é me tornar um grande ninja para ser respeitado por todos. As coisas que mais gosto são comer (principalmente lasanha) e dormir. Não gosto que me acordem ou impeçam de comer. Esse sou eu... Hehe!

Neji acenou com a cabeça e disse:

- Muito bem. Agora o próximo.

- Eu falo – Disse Soisem – Meu nome é Katsumoto Soisem tenho 12 anos, diferente do Anidaro eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre minha família. Eu gosto de desenhar, aprender jutsus novos e de lasanha! Meu sonho é me tornar o shinobi mais forte de todos.

- Certo – Disse Neji – Agora só falta você.

- Komato Niguiri, 12 anos. Gosto de estudar e tirar notas boas. Meu sonho é me tornar uma grande ninja médica para poder ajudar muitas pessoas. Não gosto quando tiro notas ruins. E quero dizer que é uma grande honra ser sua aluna – Então ela se levantou e curvou. Quando ela se sentou novamente, Neji se levantou e disse:

- Como vocês já sabem, terão que realizar um teste. O teste será amanhã no campo de treinamento três. Estejam lá até as sete horas, e terão maiores informações sobre o que terão que fazer.

- Certo – Disse Anidaro – Amanhã às sete da noite.

- Noite não – Advertiu Neji – Manhã.

- SETE HORAS DA MADRUGADA! – Gritou Anidaro – Mas amanhã eu queria dormir pelo menos até as dez.

- Vejo vocês amanhã então. – Disse Neji indo em direção a porta.

- Certo! – Responderam os três.

Neji saiu e os três juntaram as cabeças e começaram a conversar em voz baixa.

PROXIMO CAPITULO : O teste de Hyuuga Neji.

--

Finalmente o criador do Soisem revelou os gostos do garoto  
ausuhas  
Quem gostar post reviews  
;D


	3. O teste de Hyuuga Neji

CAPÍTULO 3 : O TESTE DE HYUUGA NEJI

O vento rugia fortemente quando os garotos chegaram ao campo de treinamento número três. Hyuuga Neji já estava esperando eles quando eles chegaram ao local. Atrás dele havia três troncos, um lago com um deque e florestas de ambos os lados. Ele estava parado e esperando por eles.

- Vocês estão atrasados! – Vociferou rudemente.

- Desculpa sensei! – Argumentou Niguiri sorrindo sem graça – É que tivemos um pequeno imprevisto.

- É – Disse Anidaro ironicamente – Uma pequena garota que demorou meia hora pra se arrumar...

Nesse momento Niguiri olhou furiosamente para Anidaro que se calou completamente.

- Tudo bem sensei – Disse Soisem ignorando a briga entre os outros dois – Já estamos aqui, como será o teste?

- Será um teste simples. Mas será um teste que decidirá se vocês podem se tornar ninjas ou se devem voltar à academia.

- Mas e o teste de anteontem? – Perguntou Anidaro – Para que ele serviu então?

- Aquele teste era apenas para saber se vocês eram capazes de realizar esse teste. Sem mais delongas – Disse quando observou que Anidaro retomaria a discussão do dia anterior – O teste de vocês será pegar essa kunai – Então ele tirou uma kunai tripla de dentro da sua bolsa de shurikens e fincou-a no tronco central que estava a suas costas.

- Então vai ser fácil, fácil! – Disse Soisem gabando-se

- Mas pra isso – Continuou Neji ignorando o comentário – Vocês terão de passar por mim... Continua fácil? – Perguntou ironicamente

- Ele já disse que vai ser fácil! – Exclamou Anidaro.

O sensei olhou perplexo para os garotos imaginando se eles eram realmente fortes ou somente prepotentes. Resolveu não julgá-los antes de vê-los lutando.

- Então vamos lutar – Disse entrando em posição e batalha – O resto das regras vocês descobrirão ao longo do teste

Os garotos e Niguiri se prepararam para a batalha. Cochicharam algumas poucas palavras entre si e então os dois garotos começaram a correr. Anidaro pela esquerda e Soisem pela direita. "Não são muito rápidos" pensou Neji "Mas não são lentos se comparados aos outros gennins que eu examinei". Os garotos abriram mais espaço e pularam. Anidaro com um soco pronto para ser deferido e Soisem preparando um chute aéreo.

Neji notou o ataque inútil feito por eles. Esperava algo desses alunos já que foi o próprio Shikamaru que havia os indicado. Um passo para frente e ele já tinha acabado com o ataque deles. Os garotos se acertaram, Soisem chutou Anidaro na cara que o socou no estomago.

Eles caíram mas logo se recuperaram.Tentaram pegar a kunai mas Neji os repeliu para dentro do lago com apenas um golpe.

- Com esses ataques mal arquitetados vocês não vão conseguir chegar perto da kunai. Com quem vocês pensam que estão lutando?Seus amiguinhos do colégio?

Os garotos se enfureceram e então após uma confirmação sem palavras foram para cima do sensei. Na mesma formação, com os mesmos movimentos eles foram para cima do sensei.

- Vocês têm problema – Perguntou o sensei – Vão usar o mesmo ataque que já não funcionou uma vez?

Os garotos não falaram nada e continuaram com o ataque. Pareciam certos que daquela vez ele iria funcionar, mas Neji pensava no quão idiotas eles eram. Naquela velocidade não conseguiriam enxergar nem a sombra dele.Os garotos pularam. Alguns milésimos de segundo antes do impacto Neji desviou movimentando-se alguns poucos metros para frente. Os garotos já estavam prontos para isso.

Pararam o movimento no meio do ar e deram as mãos ao se encontrar no ar. Anidaro jogou Soisem na direção do sensei e aproveitou o impulso que ganhou jogando o amigo para alcaçar no tronco pular com tudo pra cima deles. Foi aí que Neji viu que o primeiro ataque era uma armadilha apenas para ele achar que se tratava do mesmo golpe.

Soisem veio em sua direção com um soco preparado Neji defendeu mas não conseguiu evitar dar uns passos para trás por causa da força do impacto. Logo depois Anidaro surgiu acima do primeiro garoto dando um chute no sensei que defendeu com apenas um braço dando mais alguns passos.

Nesse momento, do meio das árvores saiu Niguiri correndo em direção aos troncos onde estava a kunai. Os garotos haviam afastado o sensei um pouco daquele local e ela decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade para finalizar a tarefa. Niguiri se apressou ao tronco central, e ao empunhar a kunai Neji falou com ela:

- Largue a kunai ou seus amigos morrem! – Disse ele segurando os garotos, derrotados, pelos cabelos – Isso não é uma brincadeira. Se fosse uma missão de verdade vocês já estariam mortos. Tenham isso em mente: Quem não obedece às regras é lixo, quem abandona seus companheiros é mais lixo ainda.

Eles pararam decepcionados consigo mesmos, então Soisem se dirigiu a Neji:

- Sensei, podemos ter outra chance? Dessa vez vamos agir como os ninjas de verdade que somos.

- Claro – Respondeu Neji com o mesmo tom frio – Todos merecem uma segunda chance. Vocês querem descansar um pouco antes de continuar?

- Claro que não – Respondeu na mesma hora Anidaro – Temos muito chakra sobrando ainda.

- Então preparem-se! – Disse Neji esboçando um sorriso.

As crianças sumiram instantâneamente Neji quase não pode acompanhá-los com os olhos. Ele estava sozinho parado no meio do campo, tentando ouvir qualquer ruído quando de repende várias shurikens vieram ao seu encontro. Ele desviou com pouca dificuldade, mas ao se movimentar para a esquerda uma chuva de kunais equipadas com selos explosivos veio em sua direção. Dessa vez ele teve dificuldade em desviar e, quando acabava de desviar da explosão outra chuva de shurikens veio em sua direção. Ele pegou uma kunai de sua bolsa de shurikens e começou a se defender delas. Algumas passaram ao seu lado acertando os troncos e no gramado em volta dele.

Neji Observou que todas as shurikens até aquele momento haviam sido lançadas perfeitamente, menos aquelas "Deve ter sido o menos habilidoso deles que lançou a ultima remessa" pensou ele enquanto se preparava para se defender com a kunai de outros possíveis ataques, e eles vieram. Outra chuva de shurikens e kunais foi lançada, dessa vez de várias direções, obrigando ele a sair de perto dos troncos. Então, com o som de uma pequena explosão apareceu Soisem, alguns metros de distância dele, girando uma kunai tripla no seu dedo indicador.

- Bela tentativa – disse Neji – Mas essa kunai falsa não me engana.

- Que kunai falsa? – Perguntou Soisem.

- Hahaha – Riu Neji – Você é um belo ator! Vamos parar com essa encenação... A kunai verdadeira ainda está ali – E ele apontou para o tronco, lá estava a kunai, mas de repente uma explosão seguida de um pouco de fumaça aconteceu no tronco do meio e sentado nele estava Anidaro com um sorriso enorme.

- Ali onde? – Perguntou Anidaro ironicamente, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Foi um bom plano – Disse Neji – Mas onde está sua companheira? Ela que estava arremessando as shurikens?

- É claro – Disse ela saindo do meio das árvores.

- Mas eu ainda não entendi... Como vocês pegaram a kunai? Eu não vi vocês indo para os troncos – Perguntou Neji.

- Foi muito simples – Começou Soisem – Os dois primeiros ataques que fizemos foi apenas mera distração.

- Enquanto eles ocupavam você e tinham uma visão melhor da kunai para fazer um henge bom, eu montava armadilhas de shuriken para usar contra você. – Continuou Niguiri.

- E quando Niguiri estivesse pronta ela deveria tentar pegar a kunai – Continuou Anidaro com um bocejo – Mas como sabemos que os senseis valorizam tanto o trabalho em grupo e a defesa dos amigos tínhamos pouca chance de dar certo.

- Então, depois de pedir outra chance, entramos na floresta e começamos a atirar shurikens. – Continuou Soisem – Na terceira remessa eu e Anidaro nos transformamos em duas shurikens e Niguiri nos arremessou em direção aos troncos. Por sorte o senhor nos deixou passar sem problemas pela sua defesa e Niguiri ativou as armadilhas.

- Enquanto você se desviava da shurikens eu me transformei na kunai, Soisem me trocou pela sua kunai e se transformou em um pássaro e saiu voando com ela no bico – Finalizou Anidaro.

- Eu estava encarregada de tirar você de perto dos troncos para evitar que pegasse o Anidaro quando descobrisse – Finalizou Niguiri

O sensei ficou admirado com a esperteza do plano. Era um plano digno de Shikamaru com as traquinagens do Sexto. Shikamaru estava certo: Esses garotos tinham um grande potencial.

- Vamos – Disse repentinamente Neji.

Os gennins ficaram sem entender e Niguiri se prontificou a perguntar:

- Aonde nos vamos Neji-sama?

- Começar o nosso treinamento, a partir de agora eu sou seu sensei, mas não pensem que agora serão as mil maravilhas. – Respondeu Neji

Então os novos gennins começaram a comemorar e Anidaro adicionou:

- Ainda bem, senão seria muito fácil.

E assim começa a vida ninja desses três garotos.

PROXIMO CAPÍTULO - Uma nova missão


	4. Uma nova missão

Capítulo 4 – Uma nova missão

SHUUU(estática de rádio) – Alvo avistado – Era Anidaro que estava posicionado atrás de uma árvore.

- Tem certeza que é o certo? – Era a voz de Hyuuga Neji.

- Sim – Respondeu Soisem após dar uma espiada pelo lado da árvore que estava usando como esconderijo.

- A fita vermelha no pescoço pode ser usada como confirmação – Disse Niguiri entrando na conversa.

- Certo. – Disse Neji – Ação autorizada!

Niguiri que estava a frente dos outros deu o sinal. Os dois outros garotos pularam em cima do alvo que tentou fugir mas foi pego por Soisem. Anidaro fechou o caminho e então tentou imobilizar o alvo, na tentativa de capturá-lo fizeram subir uma poeira e tudo que se podia ouvir no rádio eram os gemidos dos garotos.

- E então? – Perguntou Neji – Qual o resultado da missão?

- Missão completa – Confirmou Anidaro.

- Alvo capturado – Assentiu Soisem.

A poeira baixou. Os dois garotos estavam tentando segurar um gato sem que ele pudesse arranhá-los. Niguiri se aproximou dos dois e segurou o gato com uma facilidade enorme. Eles se dirigiram ao local onde o sensei estava dando as ordens. Soisem e Anidaro estavam totalmente arranhados. Neji foi se aproximando e percebeu que Niguiri estava com uma cara decepcionada.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou o sensei

- Já é a segunda vez que temos que capturar esse mesmo gato essa semana – Reclamou Niguiri – Quando que a gente vai receber uma missão de verdade?

- Paciência Niguiri – Respondeu o sensei – Como vocês são apenas gennins e saíram da academia há apenas duas semanas, só receberão missões rank D.

- Eu vo fala com o hokage... – Disse Soisem – Ele vai nos entender, ele sempre gosto da gente.

- Uhum – Confirmou Anidaro com a cabeça – To cansado dessas missões ridículas.

- Certo. Mas acho que vocês vão ter que se esforçar mais nos treinos. No nível que estão uma missão rank C vai ser muito difícil pra vocês.

- Ok! – confirmaram os garotos juntos

- Então vou falar com o Naruto-sama – Disse o sensei tentando incentivá-los – Se vocês treinarem com bastante vontade essa semana eu peço uma missão de maior rank na semana que vem.

Os três treinaram arduamente durante os dias que se seguiram. Nos treinos que o sensei passava eles conseguiam realizar o objetivo cada vez com mais facilidade. Todos haviam melhorado consideravelmente suas habilidades e o sensei começou a aumentar a dificuldade dos treinos. As missões de rank D que eles recebiam eram rapidamente cumpridas e eles logo seguiam aos treinos. Cinco dias depois Anidaro chegou no seu limite de paciência. Quando eles foram entregar os relatórios da quinta missão de resgate ao mesmo gato naquela semana ele reclamou audivelmente:

- Cansei dessas missões ridículas! Quero uma missão de verdade!

- Vocês ainda não têm missões rank D suficiente para receber uma missão rank C – Disse Shikamaru que ajudava o hokage a distribuir as missões.

- Cala a boca imbecil – Disse Niguiri dando um murro na cabeça de Anidaro – o sensei já falou que vai falar com o hokage-sama semana que vem se nós treinarmos duro.

- É, mas...

- Sem mas... – Disse Shikamaru – Vocês ainda não estão prontos.

- Yo – Disse o hokage que até este momento estava quieto – Vem aqui Neji.

Neji se aproximou e Naruto cochichou em seu ouvido:

- Você acha que eles agüentam uma missão rank C?

- Naruto-sama – Começou Neji – Esses garotos são muito bons. Eles conseguiram pegar a kunai no teste, e estão ficando mais fortes e inteligentes a cada dia que passa. Gostaria de ver como eles se portariam diante de uma missão acima do nível deles.

- Yoshi! Então está decidido. – Disse Naruto a todos da sala – Esses garotos vão receber uma missão rank C.

- Mas... – Começou Shikamaru.

- Sem mas – Interrompeu o hokage – Dê a eles uma missão de rank C. Conversei com o Neji e eles estão prontos.

- Bah! Não vou me estressar por causa disso – Finalizou Shikamaru – Rank C... Temos uma missão de escolta. Vocês irão partir amanhã às dez da manhã.

- Certo! – Exclamou Anidaro – Obrigado Naruto-sama!

"Finalmente" pensou Niguiri.

- Vocês irão escoltar um joalheiro até a vila dos ourives que fica no oeste do país do fogo. Serão apenas dois dias de viagem. Como a missão é de rank C não existe perigo de aparecer ninjas, porem ainda existe a chance de aparecer ladrões ou mercenários, portanto cuidem-se.

- Muito bem. – Disse Neji – Anidaro, você está encarregado de montar um plano de escolta. Nos encontraremos amanhã na saída de Konoha as nove horas. Quero todos prontos.

- Certo – Confirmaram os três. E saíram da sala. Os três sorridentes. Estavam felizes, pois aquele era um grande passo na careira ninja deles, porem não sabiam que muitas surpresas os aguardavam.

Anidaro estava em casa trabalhando no plano de escolta quando ouviu batidas na porta. Era Soisem, ele queria saber se o amigo queria ajuda com alguma coisa pois já tinha terminado seus preparativos. Anidaro mostrou seu plano de escolta e Soisem deu algumas dicas. Eles fizeram algumas poucas mudanças e decidiram pedir dicas para Shikamaru, que alem de muitas outras tarefas era um estrategista de alto escalão.

O sensei se espantou ao vê-los de volta a academia. Eles mostraram o esboço que tinham feito e explicaram o porquê das coisas escolhidas. O sensei que já conhecia os garotos um pouco não sabia que era tão bons estrategistas. O plano era perfeito. Eles tinham equacionado a força, habilidades, tamanho e todas as coisas que influenciariam. Só havia um problema.

- Vocês não conhecem bem o seu sensei pelo visto.

- É – Confirmou Anidaro – ele é muito misterioso.

- Ele não contou nada sobre ele até agora – Disse Soisem – Só que ele fazia parte de uma tal de Bouke da família dele.

- Hum... Eu conheço um pouco o sensei de vocês – contou-lhes Shikamaru – Se vocês quiserem eu posso falar um pouco sobre ele com vocês.

Os garotos se olharam por um segundo e disseram em uníssono:

- Nós queremos!

- Bem... – E ele passou à hora seguinte contando as incríveis historias dobre Hyuuga Neji. Contou-lhes sobre suas habilidades, sua força e algumas outras coisas que ele sabia, como por exemplo o byakugan. Os garotos ouviram atentamente todos os detalhes, e logo após ele terminar eles juntaram as cabeças e consertaram o plano de escolta. Shikamaru deu uma olhada rápida, mas sabia que não precisaria consertar nada. Esses garotos, apesar de preguiçosos eram extremamente inteligentes.

- Perfeito – Disse ele – Não faria nada melhor.

- Obrigado sensei – Disseram os garotos e saíram da sala. "Certamente eles irão se tornar grandes ninjas. Talvez até melhores do que eu imaginava" e com esse pensamento Shikamaru foi dar aula à nova turma de pré-formandos.

Naruto estava em sua sala. Estava tudo silencioso e ele lia alguns papéis quando alguém bate na porta. Era o ANBU que ele havia enviado em uma missão especial há alguns dias.

- Naruto-sama – Disse o ANBU ajoelhando-se como forma de respeito.

- Yo – disse Naruto com cara de quem não gostou do que ouviu – Não é só porque eu virei hokage que você tem que começar a me tratar diferente.

- Desculpe Naruto nee-san. Esqueci que você não gosta dessas coisas.

- Desculpado, mas antes de conversarmos tire essa máscara.

O ANBU obedeceu imediatamente. Era um homem de uns 30 anos que possuía um cabelo preto arrepiado.

- Olá Konohamaru – Disse o hokage – Agora falemos de sua missão.

- Sim! - Concordou o ANBU - Tenho algumas novidades que vão te deixar de cabelo em pé.

- Fala logo criatura! - Disse bravo o hokage

- Eu estava seguindo uma pista que tinha encontrado. Uma pessoa na verdade. Com toda cautela possível eu o segui por duas semanas. Ele visitou todas as vilas poderosas e entre elas estava Konoha. Depois de 14 dias eu perdi o rastro dele e ele me descobriu.

Konohamaru deu uma ligeira pausa para respirar, porém o hokage que continuava muito impaciente começou a resmungar:

- Eu só pedi pra você contar a história, não pra fazer suspense.

- Certo - Prosseguiu o mais novo - Ele começou a fugir em alta velocidade e tive certo trabalho para alcançar ele. Foram necessárias duas hora para conseguir alcançá-lo. E quando entrei em contato com ele, ele começou a falar calmamente comigo. Quando pedi para ele se identificar ele meramente retirou o capuz. - Aqui ele deu uma outra pausa (dessa vez para fazer suspense mesmo) e quando Naruto insistiu para que ele continuasse ele falou - Não havia um rosto identificável. Era um cadáver. Provavelemente um kinjutsu, porém nunca ouvi falar de nada que desse tanta força e cadáveres.

O hokage ficou com uma cara séria.

- Entre em contato com Suna (vila da areia). Fale diretamente com Gaara. Avise ele que irei visitá-lo dentro de 5 dias. Preciso falar com ele seriamente.

--FIM--

Aew galera..  
gostaram?  
o cap foi meio curto mas prometo que o prox será melhor  
espero reviews  
;D


	5. A escolta

Capítulo 5 – A Escolta

Eram sete horas quando os garotos acordaram e começaram a se preparar para a importante missão. A ultima pessoa a receber uma missão desse nível com a idade deles havia sido o próprio hokage, apesar de que os eventos acorridos durante ela são próprios de uma missão rank A.

Anidaro havia acabado de colocar a última kunai na mochila quanto Soisem bateu a sua porta.

- Tá pronto? – Perguntou Soisem.

- Sim – respondeu Anidaro – so falta pegar o boné e vamos.

- Então vamos que o sensei não gosta de esperar. Sem contar que ainda temos que esperar a Niguiri.

Eles saíram e se dirigiram a casa de Niguiri, discutindo alguns cenários possíveis durante a missão e combinando alguns códigos para comunicação rápida. Ao chegar na casa de Niguiri eles se impressionaram. A garota já estava esperando-os a porta.

- Bom dia! – Disseram juntos os garotos.

- Dia! – Respondeu ela - Ansiosos?

Os garotos se olharam e responderam – Não. - Não repetiram a pergunta porque era obvio que Niguiri nem havia dormido na noite anterior de ansiedade. Suas olheiras estavam tão fortes que ela estava parecendo um panda.

- Então...Vamos? – Disse Anidaro que não via a hora de sair em uma missão de verdade.

Os outros dois confirmaram e os três saíram andando em direção ao portão principal da cidade. Conversaram sobre coisas aleatórias durante o caminho tentando evitar que Niguiri ficasse mais ansiosa (ou brava). Quando o portão entrou no campo de visão dos três , eles identificaram o sensei, hoje usando uma calça e camiseta simples, que estava falando com uma mulher e uma criança.

- Olá crianças – Disse ela. Ela possuía cabelo preto e grande, usava um vestido roxo e branco, seus olhos eram tão brancos quanto o de Neji. O garoto tinha por volta de 6 anos, cabelos tão negros quanto o da mãe, porém seus olhos eram azuis.

- Oi Hinata-chan, oi Jiraya-san. – Disseram os dois garotos.

O garotinho assentiu em resposta.

- Como estava falando para o seu sensei – Continuou Hinata – o Naruto queria estar aqui para desejar sorte para vocês, porém os deveres de hokage vêm antes das vontades pessoais. Então para compensar eu e o Jiraya decidimos vir fazer a vontade dele, ele gosta muito de vocês e gostaria de estar aqui na primeira grande missão do seu time.

Os garotos ficaram com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. O maior ninja de todos gostava deles e fazia questão de dar boa sorte pra eles antes de uma missão.

- Agora vocês tem q mostrar o seu valor – Disse Neji que tinha percebido a reação dos garotos. – Vamos começar a ver os detalhes da missão?

- Claro! – Responderam as três crianças em uníssono.

- Então essa é nossa deixa – Disse Hinata – Até logo nee-san, até logo garotos. Até logo...err...

- Niguiri – Respondeu a garota – Até logo Hinata-sama, foi um prazer conhece-la.

Para Niguiri que tinha como sonho se tornar uma grande ninja médica, a esposa do hokage era uma pessoa importante a se conhecer já que ela era uma das grandes ninjas médicas atuais.

Até logo Niguiri! Foi um prazer para mim também. – Finalizou a ninja saindo em direção ao parque da cidade.

Niguiri ficou vermelha mas logo se lembrou que eles iriam começar a passar os detalhes da missão e se juntou ao grupo que estava esperando a garota.

- Então Anidaro – Começou o sensei – a formação está pronta?

- Sim, senhor! – Respondeu o garoto já tirando um pedaço de papel do bolso e explicou a formação que eles usariam durante a viagem de dois dias.

Depois de quarenta minutos de definições de posições, avaliação de armas, comida, água e outras coisas o contratante chegou. Era um senhor de idade, cabelos brancos, roupas comuns, uma mochila comum, nada que indicasse que era um dos renomados joalheiros da vila dos ourives

- Bom dia! – Disse ele – Vocês são a escolta que eu contratei?

- Bom dia! – Respondeu Neji – Somos sim, eu sou Neji, e esses são Niguiri, Anidaro e Soisem.

- Hum... – gemeu o velho enquanto analisava as crianças – E é normal enviar crianças em uma missão perigosa como essa?

- Não se preocupe – Retrucou o sensei – Essas crianças tem mais do que o necessário para essa missão. Eles são os melhores da atual geração de gennins.

Os três estufaram o peito de orgulho. Não era nada comum receber elogios nesse ramo, principalmente de pessoas de tão alto nível.

- Se é você que me diz, então vou confiar.

Nos minutos seguintes, os garotos passaram algumas informações para o senhor e explicaram como funcionaria a escolta e o que ele deviria fazer caso alguns cenários acontecessem.

Eles se certificaram de que não faltava nada e deram inicio a viagem. De acordo com o roteiro eles deveriam chegar ao seu destino por volta de 21h30min daquele mesmo dia, passariam a noite na vila dos ourives e voltariam no dia seguinte. Os garotos seguiam juntos a frente dos outros, Niguiri andava junto ao senhor e Neji andava dois passos atrás dos dois. Ocasionalmente eles paravam para conferir um mapa com o caminho, porem a leitura de mapa dos garotos era muito boa pois eles não erraram de caminho nenhuma vez.

Quatro horas depois do início da viagem Anidaro e Soisem conversavam distraidamente discutindo qual sabor de lasanha do ichiraku e fran era melhor quanto Niguiri teve um pressentimento e começou a verificar os arredores.

- Sensei – Disse ela se dirigindo a Neji – Acho que estamos sendo seguidos.

Neji olhou intrigado para ela – Você é uma rastreadora?

A garota não sabia o que responder, nunca tinha pensado em ser uma rastreadora, portanto não sabia se era ou não

- Não sei – respondeu sinceramente.

- Sua percepção é quase tão boa quanto a minha – Explicou o sensei – Só percebi alguns segundos antes de você a presença deles. Você sabe quantos são?

- Suponho que sejam seis ou sete – respondeu a garota – mas não devem ser ninjas pois estão fazendo bastante barulho. Devem ser saqueadores da região mesmo.

- Muito bom – Elogiou o sensei – quando voltarmos vamos trabalhar mais nessa habilidade.

- Mas o que vamos fazer? – Indagou a pupila.

- Vamos ignorar por enquanto. Eles não são ameaça imediata para nós, e quero ver o quanto os garotos vão demorar. Agora volte para sua posição pois você está criando uma brecha na formação.

- Certo – Confirmou e saiu sorrindo Niguiri.

Os garotos continuaram como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Após alguns minutos eles chegaram no início de uma ponte estreita e comprida , onde passaria no máximo uma carroça pequena por vez, e após verificar por armadilhas na ponte começaram a atravessar.

Mal haviam chegado a metade da ponte quando do lado para o qual seguiam surgiu surgiram 4 homens, todos armados, dois com uma katana cada, um com uma lança e um com uma faca grande. Todos estavam sorrindo quando viram que eram apenas crianças um velho e um adulto aparentemente desarmado.

- Bom dia! Hora do pedágio – Disse um dos homens com uma katana – colaborem e ninguém vai sair ferido.

Niguiri começou ficar nervosa. Com mais quatro seriam dez ou onze inimigos. Neji ela tinha certeza que conseguiria conter os seis ou sete que vinham por trás, porem não confiava muito nas habilidades dos garotos ou na sua própria. Ela olhou para o sensei que continua com a mesma face calma de antes, como se nada tivesse acontecido e quando ela reparou no que tinha acabado de acontecer seu coração quase parou. Os dois garotos começaram a rir, não um simples sorriso, mas gargalhadas de quem acabou de ouvir uma piada muito boa.

- Cala boca seu babaca – Disse Anidaro gesticulando para os homens que estavam a frente.

- Saiam agora e talvez saiam daqui sem apanhar feio – Completou Soisem o que fez Niguiri quase enlouquecer, porem ela não conseguia fazer nada.

- Vocês tão doidos, pirralhos? – Perguntou o homem com a katana andando em direção aos garotos.

- Olha Soisem, além de babaca é surdo! – Disse Anidaro rindo com Soisem seguindo seu exemplo.

O homem ficou enfurecido, ergueu sua katana e deu um golpe vertical para baixo, porém só acertou o chão. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outro movimento sentiu duas linhas finas em seu pescoço. Os garotos estavam atrás dele, ambos segurando uma kunai no pescoço dele.

- Morto – Sussurou Soisem no ouvido do ladrão. Antes que ele pudesse ter alguma reação, alem de se cagar todo, Soisem nocauteou ele com um chute na cabeça. Neji esboçou um sorriso quando Soisem virou para os outros e disse:

- Quem não quiser o mesmo, minha oferta ainda está em pé.

Os saqueadores se olharam e correram em direção aos garotos. Niguiri olhou ainda sem acreditar no que eles haviam acabado de fazer. A ação dos garotos a descongelou e ela pegou uma kunai se preparando para proteger o senhor, que estava embasbacado com os garotos. Ela chamou a atenção dele e guiou ele para um canto onde poderia cobrir melhor os ângulos de ataque. No mesmo tempo os saqueadores que vinham por trás se revelaram e Neji já estava preparado para eles.

Os garotos, que estavam ambos no meio da ponte, se dirigiram rapidamente cada um para um lado da ponte. Dois dos saqueadores foram para cima de Anidaro e o outro para cima de Soisem. O primeiro que tinha uma katana tentou um corte horizontal na altura do pescoço de Anidaro, esse facilmente desvio se abaixando e tentando uma rasteira, mas o ladrão já esperava uma reação do garoto. Ele se afastou, dando espaço para o ataque do segundo que vinha estocando com a lança. O garoto saiu da frente da lança girando levemente seu corpo e aproveitando o impulso do atacante para desferir um contragolpe no seu maxilar, levando este a KO.

Do outro lado Soisem tinha uma batalha com o ultimo dos atacantes da frente. Ele atacava com a faca em uma distancia que o garoto não poderia reagir por causa da diferença de tamanho. Soisem observava os movimentos do adversário que utilizava muito bem sua arma, e parecia não ter brechas na sua técnica.

Neji não tinha nenhuma dificuldade de derrotar seus inimigos. Eles estavam muito confiantes por estar em maior numero que seus adversários e deixavam muitas brechas. Ele já havia derrotado metade dos seus adversários quando Anidaro derrubou o primeiro e já tinha mais um a ponto de ser derrotado.

O adversário de Anidaro também tinha percebido a vantagem de tamanho que tinha sobre o garoto e resolveu aproveitar. O garoto que so havia desviado dos golpes ate agora resolveu pegar uma kunai para finalizar a luta. Ele defendeu dois golpes da katana aproveitando o momento para encurtar a distancia do inimigo. No terceiro golpe Anidaro aproveitou e com um chute giratório acertou a parte de trás do atacante fazendo esse se ajoelha e aproveitando o momentum seu outro chute na têmpora desacordando o oponente.

O adversário de Soisem era um exímio lutador com facas, porém o garoto já havia analisado o padrão dos ataques do adversário e esperava pelo momento certo de atacar. Os ataques apesar de comandados pelo cérebro seguem um padrão de acordo com o movimento do adversário. Encontrando esse padrão é possível criar um contra ataque para basicamente qualquer luta. Soisem sabia disso e havia detectado o golpe a ser utilizado. Toda vez que ele defendia um golpe e se aproximava do oponente ele afastaria e tentaria um golpe frontal contra o garoto. Foi isso que ele fez. No momento que o homem atacou ele agarrou o pulso deste e o fez perder a consciência com um gancho no queixo.

Os oponentes dos garotos caíram quase juntos. Quando isso aconteceu Neji já estava olhando para eles com a cara usual. Atrás dele haviam sete homens caídos desacordados.

- Muito bem! – Disse ele – Vocês lutaram bem, porem a atitude que tiveram foi muito impulsiva. Qual o motivo de vocês terem preferido confronto direto em vez de tentar uma rota de fuga?

- Bem – Começou Anidaro – uns cinco minutos antes disso eu já tinha percebido que estávamos sendo seguidos.

- E segundo os mapas esse era o local mais provável para uma emboscada – completou Soisem.

- Como o número de adversários na retaguarda era maior era mais seguro forçar a passagem a frente e finalizar a missão. – continuou Anidaro

- Porem tinha ainda o problema da retaguarda que seria resolvido nessa mesma ponte, caso não tivéssemos certeza de que o senhor agüentaria. Durante a verificação, eu e o Anidaro montamos uma armadilha q explodiria apertando o botão do controle que está no bolso dele. – Finalizou o outro garoto.

Impressionado com a habilidade dos garotos o sensei apenas disse:

- Vocês superam minhas expectativas. Não imaginava que veriam tão longe em uma preparação de escolta. Vamos descansar por meia hora e depois continuamos a viagem.

Durante o descanso os garotos aproveitaram pra encher o sensei de perguntas sobre as técnicas da família Hyuga, porem com de praxe o sensei não gostava de falar sobre ele. Comentou sobre algumas das técnicas de luta mas não falou nada sobre o byakugan, que é a linhagem avançada da família. Mesmo assim os garotos já ficaram satisfeitos só com as técnicas que eram impressionantes. Todas exigiam extrema precisão e controle de chakra, coisas que não deveriam ser possíveis sem o byakugan, pelo que shikamaru tinha contado sobre o assunto para eles.

Após a meia hora de descanso eles voltaram à estrada. Nada mais aconteceu até a chegada na vila dos ourives. Ao chegar lá o joalheiro, como agradecimento, os recebeu em sua casa e tiveram uma noite agradável com muita comida e boas camas.

No dia seguinte eram oito horas da manhã quando eles iniciaram seu retorno a casa.

- Muito obrigado! – Disse o contratante a eles – Espero encontrá-los novamente.

- Nós também! – Responderam as crianças – Foi um prazer trabalhar para o senhor.

E assim terminou a primeira grande missão do time 7, porém muitas aventuras ainda os aguardava.

Fim do capítulo 5

Ola galera, depois de muito tempo Naruto NT7 está de volta

Dessa vez pretendo terminar a historia que começou cerca de dois anos atrás

Espero q vocês gostem desse capítulo

Mais esta por vir

Muitas aventuras emocionantes e segredos sobre o passado e futuro

Acompanhe Naruto NT7 para saber...hehe


End file.
